criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Priceless End/Dialogues
Hamida: ! Diego! Quick! Follow me! I told Mr Hoover to guard the place! **Diego: What do you mean by guard?! **Hamida: I found the place where the robber hid their money! It’s in a secret base at Raphael’s junkyard! **Diego: Y-you found it! By yourself?! We’ll follow you straight away! Lead the way! At the junkyard........ **Diego: Where’s that base!! **Hamida: It’s down there! **Diego: T-this is a sewer lid! You expect us to go down there!! **Hamida: Please both of you, stop acting like sissies! Do you want to bring the money or not! **Diego: Can’t you just bring it yourself!! **Hamida: As you wish... A minute later...... **Hamida: AHHHH!!!!!!!! **Diego: Hamida are you okay!!! **Diego: I don’t like this....... but we have to go down...... In the sewers.... **Hamida: You both finally came! Mr Hoover got killed!!! **Diego: What! ! We have to investigate straight away! Chapter 1 *Investigate sewers (Victim identified: Philip Hoover) **Diego: Poor Philip.... it seems like he got strangled by something... **Diego: Assuming it’s the robber..... I guess the money is no longer ther- **Diego: That box is full with cash! The robber didn’t steal the money! We found it! Thank you so much Hamida!! **Hamida: You’re welcome, but I’m afraid considering I have been in the crime scene, that means I’m a suspect..... **Diego: Unfortunately........ but before we do anything considering the murder! Let’s send the money back to the bank! Later........... **Joe: I’d like to thank the police department for finding the stolen money and returning it to the bank, know the citizens of Grimsdale can go back to their normal lives! **Jones: It was our pleasure to help.. **Diego: Just like Chief said, but really it was Miss Mukhailif who found the money, we found the robber’s accomplices, and thanks for her help we may find the actual robber. **Joe: Mukhailif..... wasn’t that the last name of the girl who suggested we release Nodoka Kusama to find the money..... **Jones: Yes........ although the results weren’t satisfactory, it would’ve worked if we had not messed it up.. **Diego: We could’ve found the robber as well.... but anyway, now that we found their base, we can find them for real now, why not check Hoover’s office though.. **Diego: And we should also speak to Hamida.. just like she said she is a suspect.. *Talk to Hamida (1 star) **Diego: Hamida, we’d like to ask you, how did you find the hideout?! **Hamida: It wasn’t hard really.... I thought about Raphael’s role, and about how useless it was, and that concluded that maybe it wasn’t the only thing he was involved in, what if he was offered a piece of the loot, in return of hiding it in his place, and that what made me search it! **Diego: Raphael’s role as he claimed it was, was indeed useless.... **Hamida: Anyway........ while searching the area, I saw the sewer lid was open, I checked it out, and I found the money, I was afraid that the robber would come back and maybe find out someone was there...... **Hamida: So I decided to call someone to guard it, at first I was going to call Mia, but she didn’t respond, and I considered guarding it myself, and call someone else to inform the police, but assuming the robber was a strong muscular man, he could’ve easily took me down..... **Hamida: So I decided to call someone who is eager to bring back the money, muscular, and tall, which are traits that fit Hoover, which made him qualified for this, sadly I was wrong, maybe I should’ve called Nasim, but he already blocked me..... **Hamida: Ok, now that I am done with explaining, I have to go to the saloon, to have my manicures done...... *Investigate victim’s office. **Diego: Oh... look it’s a love letter for the victim, I wonder who wrote it, let’s analyse the handwriting! **Diego: We should also have a talk with Fayzah Jawab, the victim’s assistant.. *Analyse handwriting (1 star) **Diego: It says the handwriting belongs to Molly Greene...... **Diego: I know her........ that is the widow of Alden Greene, a company CEO! Her relationship and marriage to him, have been one of the most controversial topic in Grimsdale 5 years ago! **Diego: She was absolutely devastated of Mr Greene’s death, although some sources believe she married him for money, either way, seems like she moved on... **Diego: Let’s speak to her! *Inform Molly on Philip’s death (1 star) **Molly: Coppers?! Ze fuck ye doin’ heghe! **Diego: Miss Green- **Molly: It’z MRGH! Me husband of me, may be dead, but ze love o me to him will nevegh die! **Diego: Yes.... **Diego: Mrs Greene, we’d like to sadly inform you that your boyfriend, Philip Hoover is dead.. **Molly: Me Philip iz dead! **Molly: Poogh me! Poogh me! Me husband iz dead! And ze boyfriend o I too iz az well dead! Haven’t me went frough a lot o shit algheady! **Diego: Mrs Greene, we’re sorry about your loss! **Molly: O coughze ya iz! Can ye magine! I can dghink a bottle o Lavendegh Lust! **Diego: Erm..... **Molly: Coppers! Ye bettegh iz Philip’z killegh iz finded! Ogh else me iz find zem mezelf! **Molly: Boohoo! Now me manicughes are ghuined! *Inform Fayzah of her boss’ death (1 star) **Fayzah: Hello detectives, would you like a cup of tea, I can’t around much, since I have a manicures appointment, and my boss can’t talk right now, he’s out- **Diego: We won’t be able to talk to him anymore, we’ve found him murdered... **Fayzah: PHILIP’S BEEN MURDERED! **Fayzah: Oh dear..... who would do this to him.... I’ve been working for him for 6 years, he never said he had enemies... **Diego: It must be depressing, was he a good boss... **Fayzah: Yes.... he was kind and sweet, it’s impossible to think someone would murder him, unless if they don’t know him.... **Diego: You know...... he was actually killed in the robber’s base, so we believe he got killed for being in the way...... **Fayzah: Ugh....... so it is for a stupid reason... **Diego: Finally we left.... the amount of perfume she put is too much.... I don’t know how you were able to handle it..... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer wears Lavender Lust Fragrance) **Hasuro: Really .... you brought me another hot victim?! Do you have a grudge on me or something?! **Diego: You do realize we have no control on how hot the victim’s are! Just focus on your job....... **Hasuro: I can confirm that the victim was indeed strangled, and looking at the fact he has no tie on, he was strangled using his own tie... **Diego: His tie?! How did the killer managed to take it off and kill him! **Hasuro: I have an answer for that, the victim’s eye has red coming our of it, meaning something got on them... **Hasuro: I analyzed it, and I can confirm it’s a perfume called Lavender Lust! **Hasuro: I couldn’t find traces of it on the victim, other than his face, so it came from the killer! **Diego: Noted! Later......... **Diego: , you remember when I said that Fayzah’s wearing too much perfume, well... it’s too much, that I can actually confirm that I compared it’s scent, with the perfume the killer wears, and they have an identical smell! **Diego: And Molly also confirmed that she wore it! **Trevor: Officers! I’d like to speak with you... **Diego: I recognize you from the pictures in the bank! You’re the bank director! You came back! Chapter 2 **Diego: , you remember when I said that Fayzah’s wearing too much perfume, well... it’s too much, that I can actually confirm that I compared it’s scent, with the perfume the killer wears, and they have an identical smell! **Diego: And Molly also confirmed that she wore it! **Trevor: Officers! I’d like to speak with you... **Diego: I recognize you from the pictures in the bank! You’re the bank director! You came back! **Trevor: Of course I came back! My vacation is over, and now I hear that my nephew have died! **Diego: Erm...... yes....... Philip was your nephew, we’ll speak to you soon... **Diego: Also what do you say about checking Philip’s home, and we should take another look at his office.... *Speak to Trevor Finn (1 star) **Trevor: This is outrageous! I demand justice on that! **Diego: Mr Finn... we are trying our hardest to find your nephew’s killer.. **Trevor: Your hardest! If that is the hardest you can do, how did you catch all these killers! **Diego: Now now... can you chill out! Yelling to us won’t help catch that killer! **Trevor: Fine..... But I suggest you catch the killer as soon as possible, or I will call the FBI to do the job instead. *Investigate victim’s room **Diego: That room looks too organized... have anyone even entered it?! **Diego: You found a torn photo?! We’ll have to fix it... *Fix torn photo (1 star) **Diego: The photo shows the victim with another man, let’s identify the person in the photo- **Hasuro: You don’t have to, I already know who that hottie the victim is with! **Diego: You do.... **Hasuro: Yes! He is my pretty hottt childhood best friend Adolfo Arias, but he prefers to be referred him by his middle name Dusk, but I’d rather call him by my Duskie! **Diego: So he’s your friend.. **Hasuro: Well best friend indeed...He's really nice, cheerful, happy, optimistic, etc. and of course...handsome and kiss-able **Hasuro: Actually I had a crush on him back then, I confessed that and we became a couple...But then we broke up...after just 3 days!. **Diego: Why?! What happened?! **Hasuro: Pretty simple, we want to be each others' best friends, what did you expect?! **Diego: We expected something more... dramatic... how did he feel... **Hasuro: He was sad at first, but he already moved on a month after that, and started dating an Oscar something...And of course I have my sugar daddy then, aw I want to meet my Joe so bad. **Diego: Oh well...... let’s speak to Dusk.... *Inform Dusk on Philip’s death (1 star) **Dusk: Hello, my name is Adolfo Arias, but I’d rather you call me Dusk! **Diego: We already know, Hasuro told us.... **Dusk: So you’re Hasuro’s teammates, it’s nice to meet you! **Diego: Nice to meet you too, although I’d rather we’d have met by something other than a murder investigation... **Dusk: Oh yes..... I’ve heard of Philip’s death, so sad...... **Diego: We’re you friends.. **Dusk: Yes.... we shared the same dorm in Grimsdale University, though he haven’t visited it for months, since his uncle went in vacation... **Dusk: Now if you mind, I have to go for my manicure appointment. *Investigate the victim’s desk **Diego: That note there says ‘Fuck you Hoover’, who sent that to the victim! It doesn’t seem like they used a pen either, let’s see what they used! **Diego: And that is a broken surveillance camera, let’s fix it and send it to Clay! **Diego: And that’s the victim’s tie! Hasuro mentioned the killer may have used it! Let’s send it to Bruno to check whether Hasuro’s suggestion is true! *Send tie to Bruno. (Killer attribute: The killer has manicures; Killer attribute: The killer bites their lips) **Diego: Bruno.... I’ve heard about Savannah, how do you feel..... **Bruno: Can you talk about something else! I’ve had enough of you guys comforting me! I’ve dumped her alright! **Diego: As you please..... **Bruno: The tie was indeed what was used to kill victim, and I found out two attributes about the killer! **Bruno: First I found manicure oil! Which proves the killer has manicures! **Bruno: And then I found skin! **Diego: Skin! Really! Who does it belong to! **Hasuro: Sadly I couldn’t determine! But the skin found in the tie, was from the lips, which could have only ended there if the killer’s a lip biter! **Hasuro: Your victim’s lips were perfectly ok, meaning the killer is the one with preppy lips! **Diego: So the killer bites their lips...... right! I’ve seen both Hamida and Fayzah do this! I’ll add that to their profile! *Collect substance from note (1 star) **Diego: Now that we collected the substance! Let’s examine it! *Examine rose pink substance (1 star) **Diego: The substance you collected, was rose-pink lipstick, from Kayla Jonses’s lip kit! **Diego: We know someone who wears rose-pink lipstick! Hamida Mukhailif! But why would she send Hoover this message! *Ask Hamida what she had against the victim (1 star) **Hamida: Wait a minute... **Hamida (putting on Lavender Lust): ........ **Hamida: Now I’m ready to talk.... **Diego: Hamida, we’d like to ask, why did you send this message to the victim, and also how did you have his number too! You never mentioned how you got it! **Hamida: Ugh.... I never told you I hated him, because I thought it was irrelevant since the killer was a robber not an enemy! Besides you never asked me about my relationship with him! **Diego: You’ve got a point... now can you explain........ **Hamida: You see.... Philip was so desperate to find the robber, he started interrogating people himself... **Hamida: Unfortunately, since he caught me stealing from the tills earlier, if you remember.... when he saw me in campus, he asked me to hang out with him... **Hamida: He took me into a café, and started asking me about the robbery, and telling me shit, like ‘Don’t try to lie, I saw you stealing once, and you could’ve done it before)..... **Hamida: He talked to me so rudely, that I spilled a mug of hot chocolate on his face! Never have I met someone so disrespectful in my life! **Diego: I hope that’s the only thing you did, because if you killed him, we’ll have no choice but to arrest you! *Fix surveillance camera (1 star) **Diego: Now that we fixed the camera! Let’s give it to Clay! *Send surveillance camera to Clay. **Diego: Clay... did you find anything on the camera.... **Clay: Look by yourself... Start of the footage.......... **Philip: Oh! God! I have to come immediately! **Fayzah: What is it sir!! **Philip: Remember the girl who tried to steal from the tills! She claims that she found the money! And she’s asking me to guard it! **Fayzah: Wait a moment! I’ll come with you! End of the footage....... **Diego: I don’t see anything wrong with thi- **Diego: Wait! You’re right! Fayzah never said she was in the sewers! Nor did we find her! We have to confront her about this! *Confront Fayzah on being in the sewers (1 star) **Fayzah: Hello again officers.... did you find Philip’s killer..... **Diego: No, but we have to ask you something, why have you never told us you came with Philip in the sewers?! **Fayzah: Because I was afraid you’d think I killed him! **Fayzah: I came with Philip to the sewers, but after arriving, he asked me for his asthma tube, and told me to leave, and that’s what I did.... **Diego: Say we believe you, did you see anyone coming down there?! **Fayzah: Unfortunately no...... **Diego: I don’t buy what you’re saying, but we’ll leave you alone for now... Later..... **Diego: , we know four of our suspects have manicures, and and three wear Lavender Lust as well.. and basically everyone except Mrs Greene bites their lips.... **Hasuro: I forget to mention.... I remember seeing Adolfo apply the Lavender Lust perfume... **Diego: Thanks for the info, that basically means everyone except Trevor Finn...... **Mia: Diego! ! I just got a phone call by Hamida! She says that there are two woman fighting near the junkyard! Chapter 3 **Diego: , we know four of our suspects have manicures, and and three wear Lavender Lust as well.. and basically everyone except Mrs Greene bites their lips.... **Hasuro: I forget to mention.... I remember seeing Adolfo apply the Lavender Lust perfume... **Diego: Thanks for the info, that basically means everyone except Trevor Finn...... **Mia: Diego! ! I just got a phone call by Hamida! She says that there are two woman fighting near the junkyard! At the junkyard..... **Molly: Don’t ye try to denise it! Bitch! Me know a ho when me see one!! **Fayzah: Listen young lady! For the hundredth time! Philip and I never had any sort of affair! I was just his assistant! **Molly: zis iz what hoes mozt iz! Ye no try to fool me! Your mozer’s a hamster and ye daddy’s smells o elderberries! **Fayzah: Woah! What did you just say! My mother was a faithful saint! And my father never touched a glass of wine! That’s it! I will teach you a lesson you sonuva- **Hamida: Finally you arrived...... **Diego: That’s it ladies! Can you all calm down! **Molly: Me no calm down! I’z know it by me veinz! That harlot and me Philip waz cheatin’ on ME! **Fayzah: She’s lying! I never done any of that sort! **Diego: We’ll believe you! Molly we’ll have to speak to you! And we should take a look at the junkyard, the killer may have left something there! *Ask Molly what makes her thing Philip is cheating on her (1 star) **Diego: Mrs Greene what exactly makes you think that Philip was cheating on you with his assistant! **Molly: OBVIOUS! IT IZ! Philip not reply to me messages for a lot o times! And zat hoe iz eveghywhere him with! **Molly: Fighst I saw it nothin’! But houghs few befoghe his death, me ask fogh him to come to me house and have sex! HE GHEFUSED! Sayin’ he too busy! **Molly: He never ghefuse me body! What made him ghefuse zis time! Ha! **Diego: ............ let’s just leave..... *Investigate junkyard. **Diego: This manuscript is called ‘Analysis on criminals’..... and it’s written by Adolfo Arias! **Diego: Adolfo Arias, that’s Dusk’s name, what is his manuscript’s doing here?! **Diego: And that’s a bottle of Lavender Lust, we know the killer wears this! Let’s send it to Sploder! *Ask Dusk what’s his manuscript doing in the crime scene (1 star) **Dusk: Thank you for returning this to me! Ugh...... I worked so hard, I was afraid I’d have to write everything over again.... **Diego: We’d like to ask you what is it doing somewhere near the robber’s hideout?! **Dusk: The psychology professor gave us an assignment to write pages on how to identify a criminal, and I thought the best place to do that, is by visiting the Industrial Center, I would’ve chose Saint Teufel, or Los Meurtos... but I’d rather face street punks, that mobsters and gangsters..... **Diego: Have you seen anyone passing there... **Dusk: Other than Hamida, and a lady who looks like a secretary walking out the junkyard, nope.. *Send fragrance bottle to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer is a woman) **Sploder: I didn’t find anything on the bottle, but after reading what’s written on it, I know an attribute about the killer... **Diego: Were all ears... **Sploder: As you know Lavender Lust has to variants, one made for men, and another designed for women... **Sploder: The bottle you sent me was meant for women to use..... **Diego: Meaning our killer is a woman! Thank you Sploder! Later...... **Diego: The killer’s between Hamida and Fayzah.... we can’t determine exactly who they are.... **Diego: You think we should take a look at the victim’s room, okay..... *Investigate victim’s bed. **Diego: You haven’t found a single clue, haven’t you.... ugh... I knew it was a waste of time, like please what does his room has to do with the robbery... **Diego: Oh.... you were checking whether Philip and Fayzah had any chemistry as Molly said.... **Diego: Checking the victim room won’t help, but maybe if we took another look at the sewers, we’ll succeed.... *Investigate sewers. **Diego: That’s Philip’s asthma tube! There are fibers on them! Let’s collect them! *Collect fibers on asthma tube (1 star) **Diego: Now that we collected the fibers! Let’s send them to Sploder! *Send fibers to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer wears grey checkered pattern). **Sploder: Since you want it fast, the fibers came from a cloth pattern. **Sploder: Have you seem someone wearing this type. **Diego: We have indeed! ! We have seen 3 wear them, and only one who fitted all the other attributes, let’s take note on that... Later... **Diego: You got the evidence we need let’s arrest the killer! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego: Fayzah Jawab! You are under arrest for the murder of Philip Hoover, and the masterminding of a robbery! **Fayzah (holding a gun): About time.... I knew you’d catch me eventually..... **Diego: Fayzah! Drop the gun! Killing us won’t let you get away with this! We found all the evidence, we know the killer is a woman, wears the same patterns as you, and the same perfume, and has manicures! With us dead, the others will arrest you either way! **Fayzah (holding a gun): You think I don’t know! My intentions are not to kill you right now... I want my money back, I will take both of you as hostage, and demand the station to give me all the millions I stole, or else bang you’re dead! **Diego: You can’t do this!!!!! **Fayzah: Of course I can! You don’t have any weapons on your arms, and if you trying bringing them out, I can still shoot both of you, before you try shooting me! **Diego: Shit! ! You have any ideas!! **Fayzah: You never thought you’d have any difficulty arresting me didn’t you, you may have uncovered me! But I won either way.. **Hamida (putting a knife at Fayzah): You’re wrong with this one Miss Jawab. **Fayzah: What are you doi- **Hamida: Now now sweetie..... drop the gun, before I slash you at where you killed Mr Hoover, you don’t want a scratch on that beautiful neck of yours don’t you...... **Fayzah: I- **Fayzah: .............. **Diego: T-that..... thank you Hamida! **Hamida: You’re welcome, now let’s take that bitch to court. At the trial.... **Judith: Miss Jawab, you are here in this court for the murder of Philip Hoover, masterminding a robbery, and framing it on Ezekiel Bitch, how do you plead... **Fayzah: You can remove the framing part from the list, it wasn’t my intentions to frame Mr Bitch, I never knew Nodoka was using his car...... **Judith: Even if you were not intending to frame it on Ezekiel! You still murdered a man, and masterminded a robbery, which nearly led to poverty in Grimsdale! **Fayzah: You’re acting like there aren’t any poverty already! There are hookers walking in at least 3 districts! The robbery just made this a little worse... **Judith: You obviously have no remorse on your actions! For this I sentence you to life in prison, and considering the possibly you used some of the money you stole, and that you don’t need money when spending the rest of your life in prison, your legal earnings shall be donated for the poor! Court dismissed! At the end of trial.......... **Mia: Diego! Is it true that the killer was going use you and as hostages! **Diego: Yes, luckily Hamid a came at the right moment.... **Jones: About Hamida..... , I’d like to speak to you about her.... Bankrupted 6/6 **Mia: Diego! Is it true that the killer was going use you and as hostages! **Diego: Yes, luckily Hamid a came at the right moment.... **Jones: About Hamida..... , I’d like to speak to you about her.... **Adolfo: ! I-I need your help! **Diego: Don’t worry we’ll come to you! , I will wait for you to see what Dusk wants, you can take Mia to see what chief wants from Hamida.. *See what Jones wants (1 star) **Jones: I’ve heard a lot of Hamida, and I made a decision- I’d like to hire her as an officer. **Mia: You want Hamida to be a member of the team! T-that’s great! **Jones: I know I know...... I **Mia: I have to call her about this immediately.. **Mia (on the phone): ............ **Mia: That’s strange.... she usually replies to my messages, what happened?! **Mia: There must be something wrong happening! Where was the last time you saw her ! At the junkyard! **Mia: Let’s go straight away to find her! *Investigate junkyard. **Mia: I recognize that phone! It’s hers! What is it doing here! **Mia: She must have dropped it, that’s why she didn’t reply....... **Mia: I already know her passcode, we just have to send it to Clay, in order to learn her whereabouts... *Send Hamida’s phone to Clay. **Clay: ..... I’ve heard that you are planning to hire Adrian’s girlfriend into the team.... **Mia: It was Chief Jones’ idea, and I agree with it, did you manage to find her whereabouts...... **Clay: Ermm....... have you thought that she could possibly be IN HER HOME! **Mia: Home.......... I never thought about this.... I- **Clay: Because that’s exactly where she went, she gave herself a curfew.. **Mia: Why would anyone want a curfew, that girl is honestly something else....... anyways let’s go talk to her.... *Tell Hamida that you’d like her to join the team (1 star) **Hamida: H-hello.... who’s here...... **Mia: Hi Hamida! **Hamida: Mia?! ?! Someone else got murdered! Already?! **Mia: No..... we’re hear to tell you that Chief Jones would like to hire you as an officer for our team! **Hamida: Yeah yeah... coo- **Hamida: Wait what?! **Mia: What do you say, is it a yes or a no!!! **Hamida: If I pinch you will you fade away?! **Mia: Erm..... no..... **Hamida: So this is real! Of course it’s a yes! I’ll come straight away! Let me grab a burger first... *See what Dusk wants (1 star) **Diego: Dusk, what do you want from us?! **Dusk: I have made a scrapbook of something really important, and I think I lost it at Philip’s home! **Diego: If you say it is that important! We’ll fetch it for you! *Investigate victim’s room. **Diego: That must be Dusk’s scrapbook! **Diego: The fuck....... it looks, you’re right! There is something strange with it, maybe we should send it to Yoyo, before giving it to Dusk... *Send scrapbook to Yoyo. **Yoyo: Oh ..... what you send me is indeed pretty interesting...... **Diego: What is the scrapbook about?! **Yoyo: The photo’s of the girl, and the newspaper articles...... these are all girls who have died from an overdose at Old Valley..... **Yoyo: And all these girls were said to have been taken advantage from, and were found dead in the forest, wearing nothing but their undies!! **Diego: Girls... dying from the same cause, and the same style! There is a serial killer in Old Valley!! **Yoyo: Seems like it..... **Diego: That’s just.... we to ask more from Dusk! *Ask Dusk about the scrapbook (1 star) **Dusk: You finally came, and overseeing the fact that you took long, I assume you analyzed it, just like I was hoping for... **Diego: Wait! So were planning to give it to us! **Dusk: Yes.... it just seems so strange.... all these girls, dying from the same weapon, and showing off their skin in death....... **Diego: Do you have any info about that serial killer..... **Dusk: Sadly no.... I just made that scrapbook to inform the police about my discovery, I don’t know anything else about the Virgin Slayer, that’s what I like to call them....... **Diego: The Virgin Slayer.... an interesting name... thank you for making us aware of this, we’ll look further on this.... Later...... **Jones: Hamida Mukhailif, do you promise to slay loyal to the law, and bring justice into that city!! **Hamida: I promise that all! And It’s my honor to be working side by side with my colleagues!! **Jones: Here is your badge, Officer Mukhailif, you are officially a member of the Grimsdale Police Department!! **Hamida: ! I still can’t believe I finally get to work with you.... **Diego: It is an honor to have a new member in our team! Do us proud! **Jones: .... I’ve heard about the theory Mr Arias provided, and that’s just..... Deputy Mayor Warren has to hear about that! **Mia: What theory?! **Diego: I’ll explain later... let’s talk to Joe. *Inform Joe about The Virgin Slayer (1 star) **Joe (holding the scrapbook): Oh shit.... that’s..... **Diego: What do you say, Deputy Mayor Warren...... **Joe: What do I say!! This is outrageous! To think there have been a serial killer in our city! This- **Joe: ! You can’t let them get away with this! You have to catch them! **Diego: No worries Joe! Your words are our demands!!! Later....... **Diego: , we have done our job in Moneyville! But we still have other things to do! **Diego: Old Valley! Here we come!